Beautiful and Deadly
by SweetEcho
Summary: Talaitha moves to Japan after being in... She is there to locate her target and eliminate him. What happens when she meets the host club? Will she find more than her target? MorixOC. I do not own OHSHC or any songs that may be in the story from time to time. Just my OC. Rated M to be safe. There will be an alternate version posted on Wattpad, different pairing
1. Character Bio

**A/N: This is just the Character Bio and nothing else. I will be post a new chapter every Friday. I have no idea who I want her with weather it be Mori or Kyouya. I will be letting you decide that. PM or review your answers. I know there is no Chapter up yet it will be soon. There will be Romani words throughout the story. I will post the meaning either at the top or bottom of the story maybe both.**

* * *

**Character Bio**

Name: Talaitha Faa

Nationality:Romani

Born: Greece

Raised: Scotland

Birthday: June 12, 1996

Looks: Dark Black Waist length Curly Hair (usually straightened); Bright Green eyes; proportionate measurements (on the large side); slender waist; 5 4 tall

Persona: Quite and sweet, a little shy at first

Like: Traveling, music, art, sweets and flowers (Favorite are Sakura blossoms)

Dislikes: Loud, dramatic people

* * *

**Dislike loud and dramatic people lets see how she handles Tamaki. This should prove to a very interesting situation.**


	2. Chapter 1- The Target

**A/N: So in this chapter there will be Romani/Gypsy terms and word. I will have the meanings of every word.**

**Romani Word List:**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

**And away we go here comes Chapter 1. Remember I am not sure the pairing so PLEASE Pm or review. I will posting a poll later on.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I was hidden very well in the club room to the Ouran Host Club, as I watched me target and his moron friends parade about making utter fools of themselves. They call themselves a Host Club when all it really is, is a place where the horny Gadjo frolic and flirt with all the Balame, who find them attractive. I will admit for Gadjo they were very handsome, but I was no where near interested in anything but taking out my target. Oh I am a trained Assassin for a company want to force-ably take out the competition. I didn't know the name of the company nor who owned it. The only person I knew from them was the man who called and gave me the hits, and paid me after. I hadn't even met him, I was trained at a secret location, that I don't even know where is, and given the cellphone with the one contact. Once the hit was confirmed complete money was transferred into a private account set up for me. My contract ended once I turned 18 if I wished it to. You see, I am Romani and one of the biggest things Roma like more than anything is Bartering/Trading. So, my father traded me for a business deal. I started killing people at a young age of 12. The younger an Assassin starts the more benefit for the company. I was 17 now and had only one more year left, and I still hadn't decided if I wanted to quit or not. This had been my life for the past 5 years.

I watched as the door to the club room opened revealing a girl, with bulky glasses, and messy brown hair. I couldn't really tell what color her eyes were because of the glasses. The idiots were freaking out about something, apparently she was some honors student that was only in the school because she was completely smart.

"I never knew the honors student would be so openly gay."

Apparently the tall blonde Gadjo is more stupid than I thought, how can he not see she is female? They went on and on, they gave a real headache most of the time.

"Who are you calling Haru-chan?" the girl screamed at the little blonde. He started to cry and Haru-chan pulled away from him, knocking over a very expensive looking Renaissance vase. It looked to be about 8 million yen, from the distance I was at, although I could be wrong and it's worth more.

"Aw, now you've done it commoner we were going to feature that vase in the up coming school auction." said one of the Beng Binak.

"The bidding was going to start at 8 million yen." said the other.

Yup I was right, that girl was totally screwed. If I know Glasses he is going to make her be indebted to the club forever.

"Well Tamaki what do you want to do?"

"You might have a famous saying Fujioka, when in Rome do as the Romans do. If you can not pay us money you will use your body. Starting today you are the host clubs dog."

Totally knew it. God I am good. They continued to banter back and forth. Then the club opened and all of the dumb Balame came in and started fawning over them. God I hated watching this, but this is the best way to get to know them without getting too close. I have had that happen before and it was never going to happen again.


	3. Chapter 2- Discovered

**A/N: I am uploading the second chapter because I missed a Friday. **

**Again here is the list of Romani words that could be in this chapter.**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

* * *

~Time Forward~

It had been a week since the Haruhi came to the club room by accident, and by this point all of them had figured out she was in fact a girl, and she was made a host, although it was before they knew she was a girl. The moron blonde decided that they would just keep it a secret that she was female. Although he had complained about her being poplar with the ladies when she was on herself. I watched the whole as opposed to just the target, to find quirks and weaknesses. They all have some they are as followed, Tamaki Suoh- beauty, and Haruhi; Kyouya Ootori- that black note book he carries around; The Twins mischief; Haninozuka- Usa-chan and cake; Morinozuka- Haninozuka. I was confident that I would be able to take out Ootori as long as he was not with his friends especially the Nozuka's, they being masters in martial arts I was not willing to challenge in a fight. Not that I wasn't positive I could win, just that I don't fight if I can keep from it.

I was changing locations to get a better view and in better hearing range when the unthinkable happened. I slipped, falling from my perch right into the middle of the boys and girl. the last things I saw before blacking out was there faces staring down at me.

~Third POV~

The club was standing in a circle having their after club meeting about what they would be doing the next day when out of nowhere a girl fell from the ceiling, crashing right at their feet.

"Oh dear, Mori-sempi get her to a couch please. Kyouya who is this lovely lady, isn't she in our class?"

"Yes Tamaki yes is. This is Talaitha Faa, transfer student from Scotland, daughter of wealthy business man Jaccob Faa. She was born is Greece. Her family is of Romani decent, meaning her family and her are Gypsys. She transferred at the start of this school year. She keeps to herself, so I have no idea why she would be spying on us. There is no other information on her."

"Well I think we..." Hikaru started

"should keep her around..." Kaoru stated

"Make her a female host she would bring in customers." They finished together.

"Thats a great idea you two, we shall ask her when she wakes."

~Talaitha's POV~

"...Ask her when she wakes..." I heard as I was coming back to the world. I felt that I was laying on one of the couches, I must have been put there while I was out. I looked over towards where they were all standing.

"Oh look she is awake." Hani bounced over to me. "Hi Tala-chan."

"If you must call me by something other than Talaitha then please call me Talia." I said to the loli-shota.

"OK Talia-chan." he smiled at me.

"Now Miss Faa, I would like to know why it is you were spying on us?"

'Shit come up with an excuess.' "Umm... Well..." blushing, "I had heard about the Host Club from listening to some of the other girls, and wanted to see what it was like, but I am kind of shy." I finished smiling at them.

Kyouya looked suspicious like he didnt quite believe me, but the others seemed to be convinced.

"Oh that is wonderful news, well if you want to come back tomorrow and have an experience from closer that would be lovely."

"umm, sure I guess that would be fine."

"Alright then Miss Faa, who would you like to sit with tomorrow?"

"Umm... I-I guess, umm..." before I could finish Hani cut me off.

"You could come sit with me and Takashi. Please." He beamed at me all his happy aura at me.

"Umm, sure I could do that." Hani reminded me of my little cousin Saoirse, and I could never say no to her.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I didnt like getting close to my targets or their friends. The last time that happened I lost someone very dear to me and I want to ever lose someone again.


	4. Chapter 3- The Host Club

**A/N: Here is the list of Romani words again. I know there havent been to many from the list in the story yet, but she is just meeting the Host Club so trust me there will be now.**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

* * *

Chapter 3- The Host Club

This was a first in a very long time I would be going into the room where my target was and he would know I was there. I never asked why a target was to be taken out, or any information I could gather on my own. From what I had seen in the two weeks I have already been watching the Gadjo I could tell that while the Blonde idiot was the Host King, he didn't actually do the running of the club,weather he realized that or not. Ootori was the one who was really in charge. The Beng Binak were simply nothing more than trouble making idiots that liked to annoy everyone, the blond Gadjo more so than everyone else. The loli-nozuka, he was complicated I knew he was a skilled fighter and a tough individual, however at school and during the club he was this childish boy that didn't seem any where near who he really was. Morinozuka on the other hand seemed exactly how I pictured him, tall; silent; calculated; and strong. He looked like a fighter. Then there was the poor innocent girl who had been drug into this cub because they could not fathom any other idea for her to pay off her debt. Her I felt for, being surrounded by the other idiot gadjo all day. She didnt seem dumb like they did. So as I sat through the pointless class before school was over watching my target I pondered what would the club events be like. I understood how it worked, from watching. I didnt understand why the girls thought eating a mass amount of cake was something to get high pitched and hyper over. Dramatics are unnecessary and pointless. The whole club itself was pointless, but since they had already found out about me I didnt think I would be able to sneak back in undetected. Not with the Ootori boy as observant as he was.

~Host Club Open~

I sat at the table with Huni, Mori and the squeely girls that they were attending today, and just watched. I didnt understand this, and probably never would. I eventually got fed up with it and got up to leave. On my way out however I was stopped by a hand touching my wrist.

~Kyouya's POV~

"Miss Faa are you leaving so soon, your time has not finished?"

"I am dreadfully bored with watching Huni-sempi eat cake."

"Ah. Yes that would get boring. Would you like to come sit with me then?"

"Sure." She seem to perk at little at my asking her to sit with me. She was nothing like the other girls that normally attend the club. I personally found her refreshing. Her father being an associate of the Ootori Group was the only reason I wanted to keep her happy. My father would be angered if word was to get back to her father that she wasnt being treated well. On the other hand she was very beautiful, and the hormonal teenage boy inside of my did find her very attractive. Maybe I would look into something with her, Father would not mind that union, it would surely benefit the company.

~Talia's POV~

I sat with my target for the rest of my allotted hour. Unlike normal when he has guest sit with him, he actually engaged in conversation with me. I was very surprised by this.

"So Miss Faa, how do you like Japan?"

"Its a very beautiful country. Nowhere near as beautiful as Scotland. I have not had the opportunity to really see much of Japan outside of my house and the school."

"That is a shame, you really should see that island. The club is going to the beach in a week if you would like to join us. We will be going to Okinawa, seeing as one of our members does not have a passport."

"Oh, I will see if I can."

"Very well. I will put you down and if you can make it then so be it. Who would you like to sit with at the beach."

"Well if it wouldnt be too much trouble for you then I would be horned to be your guest."

"Alright. Well you be returning tomorrow?"

"We shall see."

Then he looked down at his watch and stood up, "Alright ladies unfortunately it is closing time."

The blonde started bidding them good bye. I stood to make my leave and yet again was stopped, I looked down at the hand and saw it was yet again Ootori. I looked at him, "Yes?"

"Please wait I wish to speak with you."

"What about?"

"After the boys leave."

My heart stopped, my cover is blown, I am dead. Damnit. I didnt even have my cell on me to call my contact with the agency. I went over and sat on one of the couches as everyone else cleaned and prepared to leave. Once everyone left the room, I stood and walked oe to Ootori who was closing his laptop, and placing it into his bag.

"Yes what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Come to dinner with me and we will talk."

~Time Forward~

There I was sitting in a restaurant with the one person I shouldnt even be near. It was a quite place not very many people and we sat in the back away from everyone. I looked at Ootori and, wondered what was going on. I waited until he said something. He ordered food for both of us since I had never been here before. I didnt know what to think, this whole thing was shocking to me and totally unexpected from him. Once the waiter left to get the drinks he turned towards me.

"Miss Faa, I have looked into your records. The school listed on your transcript does not nor has ever existed. There are other things that are disturbing on your records as well. You have been in more countries in the past 5 years than a student should. You do not seem to do anything in class but stare at me, yet you have an astonishing GPA. Can you explain yourself?"

I looked at him, 'what do I tell him. You caught me I am an assassin here to kill you?' Yeah I would end up dead for that. I had no idea what to say. "I cant tell you the answer to your question." is what came out.

"And why not?"

"Well to put it simply I will die if I do."

He looked at me in complete shock. Being the type of person he was he recovered quickly but it was there for the briefest moment.

"I can not see the daughter of one of my fathers associates in a situation like this. Tell me what is going on now and I will do what I can to get you out of it."

"My father is the reason I am in this situation."

Shock once covered his face once more, "please tell me what is going on. I will fix this, make you disappear if I have too."

I sighed, I wasnt getting out of this, I was going to have to tell my target that he was a target. I took a deep breath and began.

~Time Forward~

I finished telling Ootori my tale, and he sat there thinking before he spoke.

"So you are here to kill me." He said as a statement not a question.

"Yes, your no where near being the first. I have some much blood on my hands that I am surprised they are not stained red."

"You have been killing since you where 12?"

"Yes. The past 5 years that is what my life has been."

"How much do you get paid for the hits?"

"It varies on the target. The hard to kill and the more of issue the target is the higher they pay me. They were offering a very nice price for you, being my last target, as I turn 18 soon."

"How much?"

"Well 100 billion dollars in US terms."

"Wow. I must be something special for the price. What if I pay you the price they offered, plus a new life, in trade for not killing me."

"Can you insure they will never find me?"

"Yes, and if they happen to then my family will protect you at all costs."

I couldnt believe what I was hear, thinking and doing. I was willing to forfeit my life to break contract for some boy. Just because he said he could save me. Well here goes everything.

"Deal." with that we shook hands. I felt like what I was doing was both good and bad.

"We shall talk with the rest of the hosts tomorrow after club hours, so that we can insure your protection. I am glad to not be dying so soon."


	5. Chapter 4- The Plan

**A/N: Here is the list of Romani words again. I know there havent been to many from the list in the story yet, but she is just meeting the Host Club so trust me there will be now.**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

* * *

So over the next few days the Host Club Balame started to work out a plan to get me and Ootori safe from death. The blonde gadjo was the ring leader behind the plan. I mostly thought it was stupid, they planned to change all of my records and change everything, including the account that the company had set up for me. I didnt know how they were going to cover that up but Ootori told me not to worry about any of the details, that less I knew the safer I was. They had also agreed that a change of appearance was needed, because my beauty would be too obvious. I didnt know what they planned on doing about that but I was told not to worry about that it would be taken care of. I wasnt to sure how I felt about my appearance being changed I liked the way I looked, but I also wasnt in the mood to die because of my looks either..

It took about a week to get everything all fixed up, but finally Ootori came to me with my new papers, the twins came over to my house and worked on my change of look. We packed up everything that was mine in the house I was staying in, and moved me into a commoners apartment right next door to Haruhi as it were. My new identity was that of a commoner on scholarship to the school, which was far from the truth, I was actually a Romani Princess, but I guess that side of me is dead huh? There was a news report of some girl matching the old me being found dead not far from the Ootori residence, not sure how they managed that lie. I was a new person free from my contact, at least until the company figured out the truth and came looking for me.

~Time Forward~

It had been several months since I died, and was reborn. I had mostly gotten used to being Ariel instead of Talitha, and everything else that came with my new life, but the one thing I was still waiting for was the hit on my life for bailing on my contract. I was on my way to school when everything came crashing down in a blazing firey end.

"So, Miss Faa you think you can bail on your contract and drop off the radar and we wouldnt find you?"

I knew that voice it was the voice of the man who set all my hits, the only one from the company I had ever spoken with. With the hand that was in the pocket of my slacks, I quickly pressed the speed dial for Kyouya, and put it on speaker.

"Remove your hand from you pocket." I did as he asked.

"Turn around." I slowly turned to face him.

~Kyouya's POV~

"Turn around." That is what I heard when I answered the call from Talitha.

"Now, Miss Faa do you care to explain why you betrayed us?" I knew that voice. That was Raymon Brosico a client of the Ootori Group. What but that means he works for the company that contracted her. I listened with intent.

"I was found out by Ootori."

"Go on."

"We made a deal I wouldnt kill him and he would protect me from you."

"Fine job he is doing on keeping you safe. Never expect anything good from an Ootori, they are all full of nothing but lies." I scoffed at that. Good thing I put my end on mute or she would probably be in trouble for calling me. Speaking of which I need to get her help.

~Talitha's POV~

"Thats not true, Kyouya has done a lot of good things for me."

"Well where is he now, when you really need him?"

I didnt know how to answer that. I didnt know what to do at all. I was scared that he was right, but I didnt want to believe him. Kyouya said he would protect me when the time came but where is he? The man whos name I didnt know even after all these years walked up to me closing the distance in three quick strides, and before all my training could even kick in to help me, he wacked me over the head wwith something really hard and I fell to the ground unconcious.

~Noone~

Raymon searched the girls body for anything that might be a bug, and when he came to the pocket she had her hand in when he found her, he pulled out a cell phone, in the middle of a call, the id was Ootori Kyouya.

"Ootori if you are there and listening..."

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry I am ending it like this but its time for the action of the story, so I must make you want more.**


	6. Chapter 5- The Rescue

**A/N: Sorry it is late but here is Friday's post This chapter has a graphic scene in it. Here is the list of Romani words again.**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

* * *

_Raymon searched the girls body for anything that might be a bug, and when he came to the pocket she had her hand in when he found her, he pulled out a cell phone, in _

_the middle of a call, the id was Ootori Kyouya._

_"Ootori if you are there and listening..."_

Chapter 5- The Rescue

~Kyouya's POV~

"... You and the girl will be dead before the week is out. Thank you for corrupting our best agent. Have a good day."

The call ended, Kyouya was thankful he had decided to record the conversation the moment her heard Raymond voice. He finished getting ready for school and headed to

his fathers office. He knicked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

"Father we have an issue with a client."

"Oh really and what woudld that be?"

Kyouya sat the recorder down and pressed the play button. They listened in silence as the converation was replayed. Kyoya then told his father about Talitha and the

deal he made with her to keep his life. His father took in all the information then said with a serious face, "well then you will have a bodyguard until this matter

is resolved, as for the girl, we will hold our end of the bragain and save her. This is something I want you to take care of. Her life is your responcibilty.

Dismissed."

"Yes father." Kyouya turned and walked from the room, heading down stairs to go to school, when he reached the front door he was stopped by his fathers voice at the

top of the stairs.

"One day of school to save her is worth missing. I want you to take care of it properly."

"Yes sir."

Kyouya turned from the door and headed back to his room. He changed clothes and started preparing for savign her. He called the police force for them to be on stand

by waiting for his call. He walked back down stairs and headed to the door again. This time he was stopped by Hotta, one of the families bodyguards, "Master Ootori,

I am set to protect you."

"Yes alright lets go. I have work to do." Kyouya and Keji walked from the house to the waiting limo and the confused driver.

"Master Kyouya are you not going to school"

"Not today I have other business to attend to. Please take me to this loction." Handing him the last know location of Talitha's phone.

The drive didnt take long and it appeared as if no one had passed by here since she was taken. Kyouya walked around the scene looking for anything that might be

useful.

"Master Kyouya what are you looking for?"

"Clues as to a friend of mines whereabout. She was taken earlier today from this spot. I am trying to find anything that might help me find her."

"Ah. I shall help."

'good make yourself useful.' Kyouya thought. Just as he found a piece of paper on the ground his phone rang. He pulled it out and answered, and instantly wished he

hadnt.

"KYOUYA WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR NOT IN CLASS. ARE YOU SICK? MOMMY CANT BE SICK. I WILL COME TAKE CARE OF YOU MON AMI."

"Tamaki would you shut up? I am fine I am not sick. I am taking care of business."

"Oh well will you make it to the club?"

"I am not sure Tamaki. I will keep you updated on my status."

"Very well Au revoir, mon cher ami. Soyez sûr. Revenez me voir bientôt."

"Goodbye Tamaki." He hung up the phone before Tamaki could utter another word. He hated it when Tamaki spoke french at him.

~Talitha's POV~

I woke up tied down to a bed. I had no idea where I was. I was scared out of my wits. I knew what these people were capable of, I mean they did struck a deal with my

father to take a 12 year old and make her an assassin. If they could do that there is no telling what else they could do. I wondered why they had me tied down to a

bed tho. I felt like I wasnt wearing clothes, but I was covered. I couldnt move an ounce of my body to try and find out. Raymond walked into the room and over to me.

He took his clothes off before joining me in the bed. He slid up beside me, wrapping his arm under my head and groping my left breast, he than placed his mouth over

the nipple of my right one, and the free hand went down to between my forced opened legs to play with my clit.

Istantly I started thinking of the different food recipecs my mother tought me. I was gagged so there was no way for my to scream out, and even if I did I doubt

anyone would come to save me. He was going to rape me before he killed me. This thought scared me worse than being killed.

Xaimoko, consisted of rabbit, carrots, potatos, snap peas, corn, onions, mushrooms, sliced okra, chopped garlic, home made rabbit broth. One of the best stews that

could be made. Next there was Xabe, another stew made with beef instead of rabbit, also good. Then there was always one of my most favorite meals, Bokoli, it was a

very thick pancake stuffed with any type of meat, usually best with rabbit or chicken. Sometimes mom would cook it with brashki, god did I hate brashki. Those creepy

slimy things. Ghuck! Fusui was only ever made when meat supply was low, beans are just as good of protean as any meat but they could be grown, making them more

readily available.

Just as I was trying to remember another recipe, there was the sound of gun fire, and shouting. Raymond leaped from the bed, and dressed fleeing from the room. He

didnt make it far before I heard his voice scream out in pain. He had gotten shot. Then all gun fire ceased, I heard footsteps and some one stop just outside of the

door.

"Nice try Mister Brosico, but I told Miss Faa I would keep her safe. You taking her from me was a bad idea. Kill him."

There was one final gun shot, as the footsteps resumed. I felt the sheet thrown back on top of me, then felt someone untying the ropes holding me down. I have no

idea how long I had been here nor how long Kyouya had been looking for me, but the fact that he was here to saafe me proved that Raymond was wrong about him. Once

all the ropes where undone, he scooped me wrapping the sheet tighly around me.

"I am sorry I am late. I did say I would keep you safe. Lets get you to a hospital. I will have someone bring you so clothes."

"Thank you." I wishpered. I looked up into his eyes, he actually looked conserned. This is the first emotion I have seen on his face in the short time I have known

him. He wisked me out of the building and to his limo. He was looked like a prince saving the princess for the evil duke or some other evil guy in some fairy tale. I

was still a little astonished that I was the princess being saved. I mean techincally I am a princess, but still it is all so surreal. I never actualy thought of

myself in that light. I have been on my own for so long now, that someone else taking care of me at all was the most bizar feeling.

Kyouya took me to the closest of his families hospitals, and had them check me out, vegually explaining what happened. They took me to a room, and started all the basic tests. Kyouya did whatever it was he was planning on doing. I passed all the tests, nothing was wrong, only minor scraps and bruises.


	7. Chapter 6- Wonderful News

**A/N: Here are the words.**

**Balame- Gadje(Non-Roma)  
Beng- Devil  
Bengalo- Devilish  
Binak- Twin  
Boba- Bean  
Bogacha- Baked flour bread  
Bokh- Hunger  
Bokoli- Thick pancakes stuffed with small pieces of meat  
Brashki- Frogs  
Fusui- Bean soup  
Gadjo- non Roma males  
Khul- Shit  
Tu- You singular  
Xabe- Beef stew  
Xaimoko- Rabbit stew**

* * *

_Kyouya took me to the closest of his families hospitals, and had them check me out, vegually explaining what happened. They took me to a room, and started all the basic tests. Kyouya did whatever it was he was planning on doing. I passed all the tests, nothing was wrong, only minor scraps and bruises._

Chapter 6- Wonderful News

~Talitha's POV~

Kyouya came back into the room after I had finished changing into the clothes he got for me.

"Talia, I have some news for you, I dont however know if it will be good or bad. I have single handedly taken down the company that contracted you, they are all being imprisioned, therefore you are safe. I have also taken and transfered all of the income from the company and the families involved in said company to all the contracted asssassins. You all have enough money to live you lives comfortably."

"Wait when you say 'you all' that includes me as well?"

"Why yes, I would not leave you out. You were a victum as well as the others. Dont you beileve you deserve it, after everything they did to you?"

"Yes I do but... Thank you Kyouya. I am glad no other kid will have to suffer what the others and I went through."

"Your quite welcome. I told you, you would be safe. Initally I was just going to turn them in to the athourities, but then they had to not only threaten my life a second time but yours as well."

"Well thank you. I am happy to know that I have a friend that will do anything for me."

"You are a valueable asset, of course I would help in anyway I can."

Great now I am just an asset. Kyouya and I walked from the hospital after my discharge papers were signed.

"We still have time to make it before the club opens." he said pulling out his phone. He dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. I could hear Tamaki's voice on the other end and I was on the oppiset side of the limo from him.

"Ah, mon ami, are you returning to me?"

"Yes we will make it just in time."

"We? Who is we darling?"

"Talia and myself, or did you not noticed her missing from class?"

"OH MY DARLING DAUGHTER. WHY WAS SHE NOT IN CLASS? DID SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN? DID MOMMY RESCUE OUR DAUGHTER?"

"Yes Tamaki, mommy had to save our little girl. She was taken by the evil men from the company, She is safe now."

~Third POV~

"Wait I was just joking about her being taken, are you for real?"

All the other hosts hearing this run over to where Tamaki was pasing. Takashi was worried the most weather he showed this or not. In the month that Talaitha had been hanging out with the host club he grew fond of the black hair girl, even with the fact the she called them all gadjo. He knew that for most of her life she lived with only her kind, and being around non-Roma was a new experience for her, but he felt that if she ever stopped calling them that it would be weird. Talia was a gypse and that was her way, it's the same concept as if Kyouya-kun stopped calling Tamaki-Kun and idiot, it wouldnt be was worried that something bad had happened to her in the time she was kiddnapped. He hoped nothing did happen, but he wouldnt know until Kyouya and her got there.

~TIME FORWARD~

~Takashi's POV~

Kyouya and Talia walked into the club room, there was the tiniest cut above her left eye, but other than that she looked completely fine. He was glad, he decided that he was going to tell her how he felt today after the club meeting before anything else bad happened. He didnt want her to be taken again and not know about his feelings.

~HOST CLUB OPEN~

~Talaitha's POV~

I walked around the club room taking candid pictures of everyone. That became the think I did, taking pictures for the books, Kyouya sold. I noticed today that there was one club member that I just couldnt catch off guard and that was Takashi. Yeah in my head I call him Takashi, what I like it better, dont give me that look. Yes I know he is gadjo and its totally wrong of me to like him, but he is just so sweet, that I cant help it. ANYWAY, I walked around and kept taking my pictures, with the camera that only Kyouya and I know about. It is so funny to watch their reactions when they see the pictures. I take about 7 or 8 of each host per day, the books make a great profit, the girls love it and it makes Kyouya happy which means there is enough money for Tamaki's hair brained ideas.

Tamaki wanted to hold a meeting today after club hours so that we could talk about the up comming dance the club was hosting, we had to arrange the well everything for it, he wanted imput from everyone. So when the club ended we all sat in a group of couches, and talked about what to do.

"We think that..." devil twin one

"Talia should..." devil twin two

"Take special pictures for the girls." both

"Special pictures, like what?" Tamaki skwaked.

"Pictures with their favorite host as they all walk in." twins in a duh tone

"Oh I get it kind of like prom pictures." me

"PROM? Whats that?" everyone except Takashi and Kyouya.

"Its a formal dance in American High Schools. I havent done much rsearch on American High Schools as I saw no beneift. I shall look into."

"Or I, who has been to American High School, could tell you about the ways of the American Prom." I soon start telling the boys how Prom works. Kyouya taking word for word notes it appeared. We spent the next two weeks working on the details for the dance.

~Takashi's POV~

Atfer the meeting was over I asked Talaitha to take a walk with me.

"Hey Mori-sempi whats up?" She said once we were in the garden.

"I was wondering if you would have a date to the dance?"

"None of us in the club will have a date to the dance Sempi." she said smiling.

"Well how would you like to be my secret date?"

"Secret date? Like no one bt us knows?"

"Yeah."

"I think I would like that Sempi."

"Please call me Takahi."

"Ok Takashi." she said while blushing still smiling.

We spent the next two weeks working out the plans for the dance.


End file.
